Waste material may include material obtained from waste streams, such as sewage, sewage sludge, chemical wastes, food processing wastes, agricultural wastes, animal wastes including manure, and other organic waste and materials. Waste materials, collectively referred to herein as biomass, when broken down, may be used as a source of hydrocarbon, such as methane and/or other biogases, biosolids and other biofuels or bioproducts. Waste materials may also serve as a source of organic fertilizer. Unfortunately, processes to produce hydrocarbons, such as methane and/or other bioproducts or biofuels (e.g., biogases, biosolids, safe fertilizers, biosupplements) are complicated, costly and difficult to control.